Discussion utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4
Philoust123 Nous sommes désormais le 4ème wiki international avec 7146 articles aujourd'hui, après en (33k), de (21k), es (10229 n'avançant guère depuis des mois). On y arrivera à dépasser Ma-es, on y arrivera... ;) - From Cardassia with pain mars 24, 2012 à 22:48 (UTC) ---- Jolies images über pratiques trouvées sur MA-de notamment http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Datei:Die_erforschte_Galaxis.svg dans la cat http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kategorie:Bild_%28Benutzergrafik%29 (mais impossible de les lier comme celle de MA-en - ou plutôt MA tout court - et comprend pas si le copyright est bon) - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2011 à 17:47 (UTC) :effectivement elle est jolie, ils ont dû la recoloriser C-IMZADI-4 août 30, 2011 à 18:03 (UTC) Je parlais pas de ces versions 600x375 en vert et illisible, mais des versions reproduites sur MA-de (par l'utilisateur Shisma?). T'as pas cliqué sur l'image, je suppose. Avec sa taille 1187×747, tous les détails sont nets et parfaitement lisibles, c'est pour ça que j'ai refait tous les articles relatifs à ces deux-là pour le moment (mais j'en vois d'autres) : Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg| Pour comparer ici {articles complétés} Spaceflight Chronology starchart 2.jpg| Pour comparer ici {articles complétés} Star charts star chart.jpg| Pour comparer ici {version provisoire} :si si j'ai cliqué !!! pour ce qui est du réseau des images avec les autres MA, j'avais découvert cela à l'époque où j'ai fait l'article de J'onn. J'avais préféré l'image de MA-de et dû la télécharger. C-IMZADI-4 août 30, 2011 à 18:38 (UTC) Perso, j'aime bien, l'agrandissement de ce genre d'image haute qualité permet de prouver qu'ils inventent pas au fur et à mesures des noms de planètes, parce que parfois, j'ai beau vérifié, même si je me doutais qu'ils utilisaient des logiciels ultra haute qualité pour affiner l'image ou qu'ils avaient acquis des copies, j'avais du mal avec ces articles sur du background illisible, où on peut pas vérifier, sauf à faire confiance. Et surtout, ça permet de comprendre ce que MA-en raconte parce que parfois, c'est quand même compliqué de traduire ce genre d'articles. - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2011 à 18:45 (UTC) :oui, je comprends, mais j'ai remarqué parfois pour des vaisseaux, l'image apparaît bien dans un épisode mais les infos, nom du vaisseau sont justes officielles car l'image provenait d'un ouvrage officiel avec les données, mais seule l'image est canon... suis clair là ? C-IMZADI-4 août 30, 2011 à 21:08 (UTC) Ahhhhh le canon version MA-en, un beau bordel en fait. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien des confirmations visuelles sur ce genre de subtilités. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, ils acceptent d'un côté ceci ou refusent cela et te pondent ensuite des articles à partir de photos de maquettes qui auraient été "utilisées" (donc filmés on ne sait rien sur sa diffusion) dans tel épisode, en se référant à un livre style Encyclopedia ou Art of Trek ou à des interviews des décorateurs. Et après on vient nous faire chier sur des trucs à la con style le Royaume-Uni n'est pas canon parce que jamais cité à part indirectement (britannique, Angleterre, Royal Navy, drapeau apparu...) mais Israël dont le drapeau apparaît sur l'insigne ci-contre c'est bon (détail du fichier : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fichier:STS-107_Flight_Insignia.svg ). - From Cardassia with pain août 31, 2011 à 17:47 (UTC) ---- RE - Rappel pour les renommages/suppression du lien, il faut vérifier les pages liées. J'avoue que changer Canada en Canada (nation) était peut-être pas super opportun, vu que maintenant, il faut penser à rajouter (nation) à chaque fois, d'autant plus que les autres liens sont très nettement moins recherchés (entre l'acteur et la société liquidée qui a sorti un seul jeu). En plus, j'ai passé une demi-heure à remettre les liens partout. - From Cardassia with pain janvier 15, 2012 à 13:28 (UTC) :oui, ok ! désolé. je pense à plein de mises à jour pour d'autres choses, mais celle là... sinon laisse moi les pages liées, je trouverai toujours le temps de le faire ! si tu trouves ça inopportun, la prochaine fois je reviens en arrière. Disons que faut pas forcément abuser des homonymies dans ce genre de cas. Ici, 99,999999999999... % des gens qui taperont Canada chercheront des infos sur la nation. Je doute qu'un jour quelqu'un tape Canada pour trouver l'acteur Ron Canada ou encore moins la société de jeux Canada Games (3 pages liées : jeux, le jeu en question de 1993 et Canada). Avec la redirection, ça nous oblige à constamment penser à mettre (nation) et à surveiller les liens sur les articles (diffusion des 700 épisodes au Québec, acteurs et doubleurs québécois, partie encyclopédique,...), bref voilà pourquoi je trouve pas ça opportun. Dans des cas comme Washington, c'est opportun puisque on a une capitale, un Etat (différent) et une personnalité célèbre. Dans le cas de Paris, c'est moins opportun à mon goût, mais il est vrai que parfois, certains mettent Paris pour Tom, donc ça justifie quand même. Bref, si l'un des articles est majeurs et tous les autres mineurs voir ultra anecdotiques, il vaut mieux pas renommer l'article majeur. Quand à faire une page d'homonymie "Canada (homonymie)", je n'en verrais pas non plus l'intérêt, vu les autres articles mineurs liés. - From Cardassia with pain janvier 16, 2012 à 00:54 (UTC) eh ! bien pas de problème pour moi de revenir en arrière et de remodifier les pages liées... C-IMZADI-4 janvier 16, 2012 à 18:06 (UTC) ---- Des fois, j'ai du mal à comprendre, d'un côté, tu refuses le prénom de Richard Robau (le nom choisi par la production de ST11) et de l'autre, tu modifies l'Amiral "Komack" en James Komack (Starfleet), en raison de son alter-égo dans ST11 (intentionnellement nommé ainsi en référence par la production). Personnellement, je pense qu'il faudrait accepter certains éléments comme MA-en, mais de manière plus intelligente, peut-être avec un modèle genre : ALERTE VERTE Le de ce personnage non-canon a été retenue comme ressource valide. J'ai vu plusieurs fois des personnages nommés d'après leur nom issu des informations de production (seuls les scripts ou notes de production sont acceptés sur MA-en) ou des crédits de l'épisode, sans parler de détails aberrants sur les vaisseaux en référence à la maquette, de certains noms d'espèces provenant de notes du service artistique,... Ça aurait l'avantage de bien définir clairement le côté non-canon de ces infos et d'éviter des listes impressionnantes d'inconnus peu intéressantes. - From Cardassia with pain mars 25, 2012 à 03:20 (UTC) pour Komack, c'est franchement une erreur de ma part, si j'avais plus attention j'aurais mis Komack (starfleet) dans ce cas re-cite moi ce qui est acceptablement canon car franchement, je vais mis perdre... :Je vais réécrire l'article politique canon. Je vois que tu confonds "Canon" et "Ressources valides" (le Canon étant la principale ressource valide). Le "Canon" est super simple : vu et entendu dans les épisodes/films (parfois, on est obligé d'avoir des ressources de production plus claires pour l'admettre dans le canon). Tout le reste est non-canon, mais parfois MA accepte, pour diverses raisons, certaines informations en plus (TAS, dénominations d'inconnues issues de scripts ou autres, ...), qui sont qualifiées de "ressources valides". J'ai modifié Discussion modèle:Alerte verte, il existe une Catégorie:Memory_Alpha_Ressources_valides qui regroupe tous ces articles. Si tu en vois d'autres,... - From Cardassia with pain avril 15, 2012 à 14:13 (UTC) ---- Spécial:Pages_demandées devient enfin plus clair depuis le renommage de tous les titres épisodes et le changement des modèles liés (qui ne demande plus "Titres/X" et "Titres/X (épisode)" mais seulement "Titres/X"). Après tout ce boulot de maintenance (des heures de taré sur les doubles redirectections, les homonymies, les infobulles titres), même si j'ai pas encore tout fini, je suis content de voir que ça porte ces fruits sur les pages de maintenance qui se vident enfin. - From Cardassia with pain avril 15, 2012 à 14:08 (UTC) Pour les pages d'homonymie, il me faut régler 3 points pour la rendre définitivement utilisable. Ces trois articles génèrent 90% des lignes d'homonymie et ne devraient donc pas être des pages d'homonymie : * Distorsion * Premier contact => A mon avis "premier contact" devrait être l'article sur l'évènement/procédure puisque dans le texte, c'est ce qui est généralement exprimé. "Premier 'C'ontact" devrait plutôt être l'homonymie. * Starfleet Command (cf Discussion:Starfleet Command) dis-moi, ce que tu préfères et je suivrai, aucun problème... Les deux derniers ont été modifiés, donc la page d'homonymie s'est réduit à 303 (plus de 400 éliminés d'un coup). Il me reste encore Distorsion et Plasma qui devrait être sortis des pages d'homonymie ("le terme '''distorsion décrit..." puis la liste des applications liées) pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'une vingtaine, ce qui serait gérable pour la page. Je sais que je te fais chier sur ça ;), mais vérifie les pages liées avant de renommer ou de transformer en page d'homonymie. - From Cardassia with pain mai 8, 2012 à 16:33 (UTC) ---- Ta formulation est bizarre : "X est un personnel de Starfleet." Je suppose que tu veux éviter de mettre "officier" partout à cause des problèmes de sous-officiers, je penserais plutôt à mettre "membre" à défaut d'"officier". Personnellement, je dirais qu'avec "personnel" (désignant l'ensemble), la phrase devrait être "X fait partie du personnel de Starfleet", mais il vaudrait mieux mettre "X est un membre de Starfleet au 24ème s." - From Cardassia with pain mai 6, 2012 à 14:27 (UTC) 2013 S'IL TE PLAIT, VERIFIE LES PAGES LIEES AVANT DE REDIRIGER SANS LIAISON. Ca fait sauter des dizaines de liens à chaque fois. Pour les navettes comme pour les vaisseaux, le nom sans immatriculation DOIT être redirigé. Si par la suite, tu veux faire des pages d'homonymie, il suffira de changer la redirection en page d'homonymie. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) juin 21, 2013 à 18:40 (UTC) DL500 Carmina Maud Suppression d'article Bonsoir, Pourrais-tu supprimer cet article : Chambre de transdistrosion... J'ai bien peur que le titre ne convienne pas du tout. D'avance merci. Carmina Maud novembre 25, 2011 à 19:49 (UTC) Ha... Plus rapide que la lumière... Vitesse de transdistorsion ? En tout cas merci. Carmina Maud novembre 25, 2011 à 19:53 (UTC) Notes de bas de page Alors Mr. Suder ? Est-ce que la modif vous convient ? Il faut donner un nom à la note... Carmina Maud novembre 25, 2011 à 20:27 (UTC) Je viens de regarder l'historique... Tu as eu un beau message d'erreur... Effectivement, le nom en question doit être un litteral, pas de numéros. Mais bon je vois que tu as compris le principe : super, tu vas pouvoir noter à tour de bras. Carmina Maud novembre 25, 2011 à 20:35 (UTC) Suppression de Catégorie Une petite erreur de jeunesse : je viens de créer la catégorie : Memory Alpha Modèle de navigation. Effectivement je n'avais pas vu qu'elle existait déjà avec une autre orthographe : Memory Alpha ModèleS de navigation. Attention il faut supprimer celle qui n'a pas de S à modèle... Carmina Maud novembre 26, 2011 à 17:53 (UTC) :Ha oui, tu as raison... Parce que non contente d'avoir voulu créer une catégorie qui existe déjà je me suis plantée sur l'orthographe (accentuation de modèle)... Donc j'ai fait ceci : Memory Alpha modéle de navigation (Je suis nulle, bouh...) Carmina Maud novembre 26, 2011 à 18:14 (UTC) Parallels Worf et son anniversaire... De mémoire, c'est Parallels. A bientôt et bonne année 2012. Carmina Maud décembre 26, 2011 à 14:19 (UTC) Suppression de Redirection Je viens de renommer Soute à marchandises en Salle de chargement puisqu'en fait c'est le terme officiel employé dans les traductions des épisodes en français. Je suis allée modifer les pages liées, ce qui fait que la redirection est maintenant inutile. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, la supprimer ? (Redirection : Soute à marchandises). D'avance merci. Carmina Maud janvier 9, 2012 à 17:30 (UTC) WariWulf Dis donc je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé les nouvelles photos (Susan Gibney, Dey Young...) mais elles sont magnifiques ! WariWulf décembre 13, 2011 à 10:38 (UTC) Traductions Salut, il me semblait avoir trouvé une page de discussion pour les traductions, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre le doigt dessus... Enfin bref, sais-tu s'il existe déjà des traductions "officielles" pour certains éléments monde réel? Je me posais notamment la question pour "Paramount Stage 9" (j'ai proposé "Studio 9 de la Paramount") et "text commentary" ("commentaires sous-titrés", s'agissant des bonus sur certains DVD où les commentaires des réalisateurs/producteurs/etc. apparaissent en sous titrage) Florian_Nantes janvier 3, 2012 à 14:13 (UTC) Belanna Worf Worf Bonsoir, merci de ton accueil, ton img est vraiment avenante lol (il me fait froid ds le dos à chaque fois que je le vois celui-là, pourtant g pleuré quand il est mort!) et bien oui j'arrive pas à virer la place avec l'image vide sur la page des haakoniens (g ajouté un lien vers une autre de toute façon)... Je veux bien de ton aide pour ça donc; Pour moi j'en ai fini avec cette page et avec le surf g du boulot pour ce soir que je procrastine depuis tout à l'heure ! B'Elanna Worf Worf mars 27, 2012 à 21:13 (UTC) slt, cool tu as ajouté la catégorie espèce, je l'avais cherché en vain... La traduction de warp c cool aussi, c quand même très handicapant de n'avoir jamais regardé un seul star trek en français ou sous titré français ! G modifié ta version: les haakoniens ne sont pas empoisonnés mais empoisonnable, comme la plupart des espèces, c ce que disait la version anglaise, mais comme ça n'a pas d'intérêt de dire ça je l'avais enlevé. Du coup le paragraphe sur la physiologie devient petit; dire qu'ils sont pâle me semble discutable, il n'y a pas de différence notable, donc je l'avais pas mis non plus. L'histoire d'Alice ne me semble pas interessante non plus donc je l'avais pas mise: on apprend rien sur un peuple par le fait que l'un de ses membres ait vendu une fois une voiture, enfin il me semble... (Quitte à le mettre alors précisons qu'Alice va se retrouver avec Paris, mais bon tout ça m'apparaît hors sujet). Bon cette fois j'y go! B'Elanna Worf Worf mars 27, 2012 à 22:56 (UTC) En fait il n'y a eu aucun second contact entre la fédération et les haakoniens : la fédération ne sera en contact qu'avec Abaddon, un membre d'une autre espèce (inconnue) qui tient un magasin à qui Alice sera achetée. Abaddon leur racontera juste qu'Alice lui a été fournie par un marchant haakonien. Pas de second contact, juste le nom des haakoniens qui est évoqué pour dire qu'il leur arrive de vendre des vaisseaux, je pense que tout ce que comporte la version anglaise ne doit pas toujours être traduit quand l'info est absente... B'Elanna Worf Worf mars 29, 2012 à 20:04 (UTC) Mariojoël79 Par contre petit rappel, car je vois que tu compliques la vie grandement, pour mettre en lien tu as juste à sélectionner le mot ou les mots et tu cliques en haut sur la case avec le - "Ab" souligné - tu n'as donc pas besoin d'aller chercher la page url. Ces liens sont des liens internes les noms ou prénoms s'écrivent en minuscules. Oui, car en majuscules le wiki l'identifiera comme un autre mot que celui désiré... aussi comme je l'avais mis sur ta page: Rappel pour te simplifier la vie: les titres des épisodes restent en anglais et s'écrivent ainsi afin de créer le lien interne avec sa bulle-info. :: => (modèle pour épisode - il existe les modèles , , , , , , => . J'espère répondre à ta requête. C-IMZADI-4 juin 11, 2012 à 18:42 (UTC) * Pour Guerre Fédération-Cardassia, crois tu que je pourrais-devrais récupérer l"infobulle spéciale guerre de la version EN ? (Mariojoel79 (discussion) octobre 25, 2012 à 10:25 (UTC)) Création de Modèle "guerre" Bonjour, je pense que tu saurais en créer un ? pour "Guerre Fédération-Cardassia" Pour te faciliter les recherches je mets ci-apres les liens des images de la FPU et de l'union cardassienne article anglais étant http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Federation-Cardassian_War (Mariojoel79 (discussion) novembre 6, 2012 à 15:56 (UTC)) """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" je viens de découvrir une -petite- incohérence de d"époque entre TNG et DS9 : par ex l"épisode Realm of Fear estdaté pour 2369, de meme que toute la 7e saison et il est dit que DS9 démarre en 2369 avec l'arrivée de Sisko et bien sur O' brien, muté depuis entrepriseD, il ne pouvait etre au dernier épisode-confirmé- de TNG pour 2370 et être au 1er de DS9 pour 2369, c bêta...pour la chronologie d'activité de la page d'O brien que je comptais enrichir -par rapport à Ma-en- sur l'entreprise -que j'avais mis de côté- (Mariojoel79 (discussion) novembre 9, 2012 à 20:47 (UTC)) Pour l'apparition de Miles dans TNg et DS9 en même temps en 2369, aucun problème, puisqu'il apparaît dans la partie "anti-passé", le faux passé modifié donc aucune incohérence. regarde bien l'épisode, même sans comprendre le passé, le présent, le futur, tu verras qu'il porte l'uniforme de 2364/2365... comme au début de la série. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 9, 2012 à 21:00 (UTC) Je vais le dire clairement ; je n'ai rien compris à ton truc de l'anti-passé", du "faux passé modifié"....Pour moi, dans DS9 1x01 Emissary placé en 2369, O"Brien arrive avec l'entrepise-D et Picard him-self pour sa nouvelle affection définitive , et toute la saison 7 de TNG est située en 2370. j'ai du mal à saisir comment la Prod a fait une erreur si grossière (un ou des films long metrage a t il bousculé cela ?) (Mariojoel79 (discussion) novembre 10, 2012 à 09:28 (UTC)) Novakovitch / Novakovich J'ai un petit problème: j'ai mal orthographié le nom d'un personnage, "Ethan Novakovi**t**ch". Sauf que je n'arrive pas à renommer la page, parce qu'elle existe déjà... Florian_Nantes (discussion) novembre 17, 2012 à 16:06 (UTC) "ST" dans les titres et noms de page Après réflexion, je crois qu'on devrais laisser "Star Trek" dans les titres des pages des ouvrages de référence dès lors que l'ouvrage en question est publié sous licence. Qu'en penses-tu? Florian_Nantes (discussion) janvier 11, 2013 à 10:47 (UTC) :Pour les ouvrages de référence, ça paraît cohérent pour la plupart : "Star Trek Encyclopedia", "Star Trek Chronology", "Star Trek 365". On avait éliminé les ST dans les romans et comics, mais on avait peu créé d'ouvrages de réf (heureusement que tu es là pour bien les faire et les rares faits ont "ST" ;) Dans les romans et comics, c'est vite le bordel : ST+Série+Titre mini-Série+Titre. Si on regarde MA-en, une fois sur 2, ils changent de manières de titrer là-dessus. Donc pour les romans et comics, je suis assez contre, mais ouvert en ce qui concerne les ouvrages de réf. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) janvier 11, 2013 à 19:03 (UTC) Bugs visuels Bonjour, J'ai remarqué que la page d'accueil et le menu de navigation n'apparaissent pas correctement. Cela est dû au fait qu'il y a trop d'éléments de premier niveau dans le menu et à la présence de la publicité sur la page d'accueil (peut être résolu en appliquant une mise en page à deux colonnes, voir w:Help:Main page column tags). Peux-tu y jeter un œil STP ? Si tu veux je peux aussi m'en occuper. —Wyz février 5, 2013 à 21:03 (UTC) :Bonjour, :J'ai corrigé la navigation en créant un niveau 1 « La série » dans lequel j'ai mis les personnages et les univers. Après tu peux revoir cette navigation, sachant que tu peux avoir jusqu'à 3 niveaux, en cliquant sur « Participer » en haut puis « Modifier la navigation du wiki ». :Pour la page d'accueil, les publicités sont là pour que le service que Wikia propose reste gratuit. J'ai mis à jour la page que la publicité ne perturbe pas. :Pour le compteur, regarde w:c:dev:Countdown ;) :—Wyz février 6, 2013 à 19:05 (UTC) ::Bonjour, ::Le problème est que la pub ne peut pas être déplacée ni désactivée, elle s'affiche obligatoirement en haut à droite. Avant mes modifs elle écrasait donc les boîtes du haut et une partie de médias du moment. La seule solution pour éviter tout désagrément est d'utiliser cette mise en page 2/3 ; 1/3, qui m'a effectivement pris du temps à mettre en place :( ::Il y a possibilité de mettre les médias du moment dans la colonne de gauche et voir quels boîtes on peut passer à droite ? ::—Wyz février 7, 2013 à 19:35 (UTC) ::Ok, dis-moi quelles boîtes tu veux dans quelle colonne et j'arrange ça. Pour la boîte parcourir, si tu la veux sur deux colonnes, il faut la déplacer vers le bas et la mettre en dessous des deux colonnes... —Wyz février 7, 2013 à 19:49 (UTC) :::Ok pour le menu. :::Je suis revenu en arrière pour la page d'accueil mais c'est moche :( :::Une autre possibilité est d'avoir trois colonnes de la même taille que celle de droite 1/3 ; 1/3 ; 1/3) :::—Wyz février 8, 2013 à 19:57 (UTC) :::::Le truc est que si la pub est vraiment haute (ce qui peut arriver), il risque d'y avoir un trou entre l'introduction et le reste, mai bon on verra bien. —Wyz février 13, 2013 à 19:01 (UTC) Bonjour =C-IMZADI-4= pourqoui avoir detruit ma liste de vaiseaux? Il sont bien du collectifBorg? :) je voulais seulement le metre dans le tableau je ne sais pas comment faire montre mon un exemple je vais continuer merci Paul à Québec Planète tellurique Bonjour C- Premièrement 1000 merci de ta grande patience et du coaching 1- Avec photshop j,ai passé de 1 meg a 20 et 50 ko par photo fair use J,ai reusi a faire une mise en page (enfin) Woody allen a dit :: L,éternité c,est long surtout vers la fin. j,ai arrondis les chiffres pour parler en image j,ai mis le minimun de chiffre dans le sujet pour le rendre le plus pédagogique possible il me serait facile de le rendre plus complexe mais il viendrait vite illisible et de toute facon il suffirait d,aller sur wikipedia je vais le revoir demain pour corriger les détails et reformuler certain pasage.Mais il me semble juste et assez formuler qui décide d,enlever la notion d,ébauche ? 2- je vais me calmer les nerfs et Je vais travailler sur 1 ou 2 sujet plus en profondeur 3- comment je pourrais faire pour avoir le clic pour corriger mes faute?cela ne fonctionne pas sur un clavier canadien français, tu dois surement avoir un truc?????J,ai essayé de changer mon clavier dans l'ordi avec FRANCE .mais les touche ne sont pas a la même place &?$(?&$*?&# !!!!!!!!!! .les maudits français ;) 4-le livre Vulcain vien de l'entreprise 2 ieme saison ,J,ai essayé de le retrouver surement 4 ou 5 iéme épisode Pax bonum Paul à Québec Pablito956 (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 03:35 (UTC)]] Salut IMZADI, voici le synopsis pour le fanfilm Star Trek Le Retour des Moltens, tu me l'avais demandé et désolé de te le passer si tard. Live long and prosper... Synopsis : Une mission de la Fédération des Planètes Unifiées étudiant la planète 3-7-0 dans le système Mikasa ne donne plus signe de vie. L'équipage de l'Enterprise est chargé de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Une fois rendus sur la planète, le capitaine Kirk, le commandeur Spock et le Docteur découvrent des sphères étranges responsables de nombreuses victimes. Pour sa première sortie si loin de l’espace de la Fédération, l’Enterprise doit faire face à sa première épreuve... Bonjour, Voici, comme nous nous l'étions dit sur FB, la liste des IDW que j'ai traduits pour USS Saga. IDW TNT: -Where no Man has gone before -The Galileo Seven -Operation Annihilate -Vulcan's Vengeance -The return of the Archons -The truth about tribbles -Rouge Sang (je ne sais pas le titre en anglais) Hors séries liés au film ID: -Countdown to Darkness -After Darkness IDW Alien Spotlight: -Tribbles -Orions Dis-moi lesquels t'intéresseraient éventuellement. Chibi / Anne-Laure 85.171.194.211 octobre 4, 2013 à 06:53 (UTC)